


Curtians

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bell who wanted "Bo and Kenzi (literally or not) curtain-shopping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell/gifts).



"Are you serious?" Kenzi said. "This is shit my    
_babushka_   
 would find tacky."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Sorry, we can't decorate every piece of the house with wannabe goth emo heavy metal bullshit."

Kenzi's eyes flew open in indignation. Her mouth was a perfect O. "I do    
_not_   
 listen to heavy metal! That stuff's for total posers! And black is an    
_aesthetic preference_   
, princess sparklepanties -- oh no, don't even make that face, I've done your laundry, you can't pretend those unicorn undies aren't real."

"For the thousandth time, Kenzi, they were a    
_joke_   
!" 

"Well, yeah. Just like your taste in curtains, apparently."

"Ugh." Bo took one last look at the offered selection before them. "Fine, just pick something and let's go.


End file.
